Conquered
by HD is not High Definition
Summary: Aries has always viewed Leo as a best friend, but everyone knows her feelings go deeper than that. What happens when she tries to see his feelings for her in return? LeoAries
1. Sleepover

Aries nervously rang the doorbell to the watery palace, and soon, the door opened to reveal Aquarius' haughty face.

"Hey, Aries."

The gorgeous mermaid beckoned her in, and the shy Ram followed her.

"Virgo's already here," Aquarius nodded towards her bedroom, and Aries took a deep breath, before entering. Virgo greeted her, and the three female Spirits all sat in silence.

"So… let's begin."

There was an even longer, awkward silence.

"Exactly…" Virgo broke the quiet. "How do we do this 'girls sleepover'?"

Aquarius' nostrils flared. "I don't know, but if that prissy Lucy can have one, so can we!"

Aries sighed as she remembered a few days back. Virgo had popped in to ask Lucy the usual, monthly "Is it time for punishment?", and stumbled upon Lucy having a girls night with Erza, Juvia, Levy, Mirajane, Lissana, and Wendy. The maid Spirit had told Aquarius, who insisted that they had one as well. There weren't many female Celestial Spirits, but the three of them had grown up together since they were young Spirits, so with their friendship, how hard could it be?

* * *

><p>Aquarius shook her head. "All right. Aries!"<p>

"Y- Yes?"

Aquarius whipped her hand towards the coral phone. "Call Leo!"

"L- Leo?!" Aries asked incredulously.

"You heard me!"

Aries felt loathe about her best friend finding out about this. He would probably tease her for days!

But Aquarius was a stubborn one.

"He's lived in the Human World for 3 years!" she insisted. "He must know something about these girl sleepovers!"

"But they're for _girls!_" Aries protested. "He probably doesn't!"

"And besides," Virgo piped up suddenly. "Since we don't know, we can simply do what our instincts tell us. I'm sure it has something to do with punishing each other."

Aries and Aquarius gaped as Virgo began to solemnly strip.

"I'll call him, I'll call him!" the Ram squealed as she picked up the phone and furiously tapped in the number she knew by heart.

_Ring… ring…_

She was greeted by the sound of a loud lion's roar. She giggled and gently bleated back at him.

"Why's he roaring? Why're they doing that?" Aquarius whispered.

"It's there way of greeting each other," Virgo quietly whispered in return. "Onii-san roars when he answers the phone to warn off the boyfriends of all of his old flames."

"There's no way that could work!" Aquarius scoffed.

"It also apparently keeps telemarketers at bay."

"…"

_"Hey, Aries. What's up?"_

"Ne, Leo," Aries hesitated. "Um… have you ever had a sleepover?"

_"…"_

"…?"

_"Why, Aries,"_ he said in a perverted tone. _"Are you inviting me over to sleep with you?"_

"N-No, you idiot!" she shrieked, cheeks pink. "I just… I was just curious as to what girls do during sleepovers!"

_"…girls?"_

"Human girls," she clarified, and Leo chuckled.

"Oh, I see… well, hm…"

Aries thanked the Spirit King that he wasn't teasing her.

_"I guess… I have a general idea. There's a list of things the 'Sorcerer Weekly' said you had to do at a sleepover with your girlfriends. Lucy made me read it to understand the 'female mind' better."_

"Sorcerer Weekly?"

_"Uh, never mind."_

"So did you?"

_"Did I what?"_

"Understand the female mind better?"

He snorted. _"Oh yeah… it helped later when I went to pick up another girl. The female mind thing helped, but the female body was something I already knew."_

"What do you-? Leo, you're _disgusting_!"

_"But you still love me,"_ he crooned. She rolled her eyes.

"All right, what's the list?"

_"I only remember the basics."_

"So list them!"

_"Let's see…"_

* * *

><p><em>1) Painting nails<em>

"…is this… supposed to be fun…?"

Aries shrugged. "Leo said girls painted nails during sleepovers."

Aquarius rolled her eyes. "Well, we've painted every nail in my house. Now what?"

"…you think we're supposed to hammer them in, too?"

* * *

><p><em>2) Eating popcorn<em>

"What?"

"I guess popped corn?"

"Leave that to me," Virgo said grandly, and brought out a cob of corn.

"Where were you hiding… never mind."

Virgo delicately plucked a kernel off, and squeezed it between her thumb and forefinger until it burst. Or, popped.

"There. Who'd like to eat it?" she asked, holding a dripping mess between her fingers.

"Um… I'm okay," Aries responded timidly.

"Pass."

Virgo shrugged and popped it into her mouth. The two other Spirits watched with bated breath.

"…well…?"

"…"

"…"

"…it does not make me _feel_ any different…"

* * *

><p><em>3) Pillow fight<em>

"What does that mean?"

"I believe we engage in battle. Perhaps in a room full of pillows."

"I don't _have_ a room full of pillows. Besides, I sleep on a water bed. Last thing I want is that exploding."

"I could _make_ a room of wool," Aries suggested, which was immediately shot down by Aquarius.

"Nuh-uh. You're not shooting your pink moe crap everywhere in my house."

* * *

><p><em>4) Doing each other's hair<em>

"Please. I live across the street from Cancer, and he's the only one who's getting near _my_ locks."

One guess as to who said that.

* * *

><p><em>5) Talking about boys<em>

"Ugh…" Aquarius rubbed her temples briefly. "I organized this sleepover to get _away_ from boys!"

She plopped onto her water couch and began to grumpily snack on the corn Virgo had offered her. Aries and Virgo each took a cob and turned to Aquarius tentatively.

"A- Aquarius…?" Aries asked softly. "Are you having problems with Scorpio?"

The blue-haired Spirit sighed. "It's not… too bad. It's just that… well… he's too laidback! He acts like he doesn't care, at _all_… hell, the other day, that perverted cow Taurus was making googly eyes at my chest and he didn't even bat a sand grain!"

"Well…" Aries hesitated. "Scorpio is known for being rather lax… I'm sure he cares about you, he just doesn't know how to show it quite so well."

Aquarius sunk into an even deeper depression as Aries squeaked.

"Oh, um-!"

"Bah! Never mind!" Aquarius waved a hand. "I don't want to talk about him! Let's talk about you!"

Aries turned pink. "Me?"

Virgo nodded seriously. "When do you plan on forcing Onii-san to settle down?"

"H- Huh…?!"

Aquarius and Virgo exchanged looks.

"Aries, please… everyone knows you drool about him."

"I don't-! That-! That's not-!" Aries' hand shot up to check for drool, her face magenta. "We're not like that!"

"What are you talking about?" Aquarius smirked. "Earlier on the phone… wow… I thought Scorpio and I were corny."

"_What?!_"

* * *

><p>-Flashback?-<p>

"_Thank you, Leo-kins," Aries cooed. "You're so smart."_

"_Anything for my Ari-poo," Leo responded in a sugary sweet tone. "When are you going to let __**me**__ sleep over?"_

_Aries giggled, her voice lowering breathlessly. "Whenever you want, Leo-pie."_

"_Well then…" Leo's voice grew even deeper, smoothly seductive. "I'm going to come over right now to ravage you."_

"_Ooh, you animal," she squealed. "Leo-cchi, you naughty, naughty kitty."_

"_Well this kitty wants to-"_

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>"THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN!" Aries interrupted, face even pinker than her hair. "Ugh! I would never say that to Leo!"<p>

"You never know," Aquarius shrugged. "I bet Leo's a master at dirty phone talk."

"Don't remind me," she said softly, wistfully remembering his list of conquered females, and Aquarius' eyes widened guiltily.

"Aries… I didn't mean-"

"That is not what happened!" Virgo popped in right that moment. "Because this is what did!"

* * *

><p>-Flashback?-<p>

"_Well, I have to go now."_

"_You're hanging up first?" Leo growled. "That deserves… punishment."_

"_Oh, master!" Aries swooned. "Yes, punish me!"_

"_Tie your hands up!"_

_Wool spun around Aries wrists as loud orders rang through the phone._

"_Blindfold yourself! On your knees! You deserve a spanking!"_

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>"I'm surrounded by perverts," Aries buried her face in her hands. Aquarius tapped her chin.<p>

"Hmm… now that you mention it, Virgo, I bet Leo would be in to really freaky things."

"I am not having this conversation," Aries moaned. "What happened to my sane girlfriends?"

"We know what we heard!" Aquarius shouted, as Aries squeaked.

"Um, yes, ma'am. But… actually, I'm pretty sure what happened was…"

* * *

><p>-Flashback?-<p>

"_W- Well… I have to go."_

"_M-Me too… I'm sorry."_

"_N- No! I'm sorry for hanging up!"_

"_Oh! Well… Well, I'm s- sorry for apologizing!"_

"_I- I'm sorry I was the reason you had to apologize!"_

"_No, I'm sor-!"_

-End Flashback-

* * *

><p>"HELL NO!" Aquarius snarled. "WHY THE HELL ARE BOTH OF YOU ACTING ALL MOE-MOE?!"<p>

"U- Um…"

"If you are that unable to believe Onii-san is into punishment, I would be happy to simply ask him," Virgo added helpfully. Aries groaned and buried her head in her lap.

"Look, I… I do feel something for Leo," she admitted shyly. "But… you know what he's like."

"…"

"…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Aquarius, babe, looking good! You still with that pincer loser? You should ditch him and come for a ride with me!"<em>

"_Virgo, if you want punishment that badly, come to me. I'll have the ropes and whips ready." (wink)_

* * *

><p>"I, uh, don't know what you're talking about!" Aquarius coughed.<p>

"Onii-san has frequently mentioned how much he cares about you."

"That's a lie, isn't it Virgo?"

"Yes, indeed it is."

Aquarius sighed as she gave the quivering Ram a sympathetic look. Everyone knew her feelings for the leader of the Zodiac Spirits, except probably himself. Although she was brash, the water Spirit really did want to help her sister.

"What we must do is show Onii-san that you are a desirable Spirit."

"What… do you mean?" Aries asked slowly, as the lightbulb went off above Aquarius' head.

"If you are seen gallivanting with other males, he will feel a primal male instinct take over, and insist you are his property," Virgo responded with a perfectly straight face.

"Eh?!" Aries gasped. "What? That's ridiculous! Leo may be The Lion, but that doesn't mean he acts like a savage!"

"Hey, this is Leo we're talking about," Aquarius shrugged. "He'll probably beat his chest, roar, and take you into his cave where he'll make you his mate and-"

"No, he wouldn't!" Aries interrupted, her face glowing.

"…actually, he might," Aquarius muttered under her breath, before raising her voice. "But Virgo has a point. We need to make you desirable."

"…what do you-?"

"I'm not saying we make Leo jealous," Aquarius said quickly. "I think he's too smart for that. What we _should _do is make you, you know…"

Aquarius didn't want to use the word "beautiful", as it might upset the other girl.

"Desirable," Virgo finally finished. Aries blinked in confusion.

"You know… ditch the wool dress, show off more skin and _bam_!" Aquarius waved her hand in the air. "Leo will be getting nosebleeds all the time!"

"B- But… But…"

"So you won't be tricking him. You'll be seducing him!" Aquarius grinned. "We're geniuses!"

Aries felt her cheeks turn hot. "I don't want him to treat me like one of his conquests!"

"What?"

"I don't want to sleep with Leo, only for him to ditch me and claim he'll 'call me later'," Aries tried not to say bitterly. "I've been the one who's had to wipe up some of his old 'girlfriends'' tears, you know."

There was a long silence.

"Do you really believe… Onii-san would do that to you?" Virgo asked seriously. She was not asking rhetorically; no one knew Leo better than his best friend, so Aries could answer honestly.

"I don't know," she sighed. "I don't believe it, but… I was always glad I was different to him. I don't want to turn into another woman who just throws herself at him."

"Then… how about the Centennial?"

"What about it?" Aries furrowed her brow.

"All the Celestial Spirits are attending the Centennial Dance, right?" Aquarius grinned. "You don't have to seduce him, but at least you can have that magical night with him!"

Aries hesitated. "I don't know… I never really treated the Centennial as something special."

"Oh, come on, it's an excuse to dress up!" Aquarius sniffed. "I know _I'll _ be wearing a new dress, one that Scorpio finally notices, hopefully."

"This will be a good thing," Virgo assured her. Aries sighed.

"All… All right."

She really hoped she wouldn't regret this… but the idea of Leo, eyes aglow, jaw dropped as he gazed at her… her stomach began to flutter excitedly.

_Who knows… maybe the Centennial will turn out okay._

…_and who knew. Sleepovers aren't so bad after all._


	2. Centennial

"Stop, Cancer!" Aries begged, tears in her eyes. "It's impossible!"

"You've fought long enough!" Aquarius shouted. "Give up, Cancer!"

Virgo struggled to hold the Crab back, until…

"_Ebi._"

And just like that, Aries' poufy mess of hair straightened into luscious, sparkling pink locks.

"Amazing…" Aquarius' voice was laced with pure awe. "He actually managed to do it!"

Aries kept touching her hair to ensure that the soft blanket around her shoulders was her usually knotted hair.

"Cancer!" she cheered. "You're the best! Thank you!"

She launched herself into the Crab Spirit's arms, eyes aglow with happiness. The kind Crab gave a simple smile, before twirling a key into her hair.

"What's this?" Aries asked curiously as she felt the key. Cancer shrugged.

"Just a decoration. It keeps the bun in your hair up."

Aries looked at herself once again in the mirror, unable to stop marveling. Cancer had done something that had made her hair as smooth as silk (rather than its usual knotty wool), and then swept half of her hair up into a stylish bun, while the rest was left to float around her shoulders in a shining pink waterfall. Aries couldn't help but to feel touched.

She looked pretty! And she could only hope that Leo felt the same way.

"…Aries."

"Hm?" she managed dazedly.

"You're thinking of Leo right now, aren't you?" Aquarius rolled her eyes.

"Eh?!" Aries squeaked, snapping back to reality. "Wh- Why do you ask that?"

"Your face is the color of Cancer's crab legs."

"N- No!" she vehemently denied, simply turning redder. "An- Anyways, I'll visit you tomorrow before the Centennial starts, Cancer! This is the hairstyle I'd like! I'm sorry to inconvenience you like this!"

The Crab gave a single nod, before turning back to practice on his wigs.

* * *

><p>"What about this one?"<p>

Aquarius mimed gagging as Virgo plainly shook her head.

"I believe if you wish to seduce Onii-san, you will have to use a dress that is not the shade of human throw up."

"I'm not trying to seduce him!" she squeaked out again, before she disappeared behind the curtain.

* * *

><p>"You don't need shoes."<p>

"But I can't go barefoot!"

"Pfft," Aquarius tossed her head. "Shoes are nothing."

"Aquarius," Virgo monotonously said for the ninth time that day. "We can not trust your judgment."

"Why not?!" Aquarius snapped as Aries slid her dainty feet into a pair of light pink heels.

"Because you do not have _feet_, Aquarius."

* * *

><p>"Too gaudy."<p>

There went the pearl necklace.

"Too cheap-looking."

The ruby set was a bust.

"Ugh. That does not match the dress _at all_."

The sapphires were out.

Aries and Virgo stood a while away, simply observing the Water Bearer Spirit digging through her endless trove of jewels. After being in the Human World for various times, she was able to sink through the depths of its great oceans, and discover the sparkling treasures human girls loved to adorn themselves in. Her collection was nothing to sneeze at.

"Hmm… what about this?"

Aries looked at the jewel Aquarius held out to her, and beamed.

"That's it!"

* * *

><p>Aries tossed and turned that night, nervously biting her thumbnail. She suddenly realized what she was doing, and immediately stopped. She had been recently trying to force herself to stop the nasty habit, but it still sprung up once in a while when she was truly nervous.<p>

Would Leo like how she looked tomorrow?

Would he be enamored?

Would he be shocked?

Would he be (Spirit King forbid) disgusted?

Aries finally got up, unable to take it anymore. Maybe a cup of tea would help…

She paused when she saw a message on her Spiritual Connection. She rarely used it, since only two beings ever really contacted her on it. Aquarius was content with her Coral Phone, and Virgo preferred not answering her Connection, so that there was an excuse for her to be punished later.

Which meant, the only one who it could be was…

She brought the holographic screen in front of her, and read the message that was scrawled out.

_**Are you attending the Centennial tomorrow?**_

She flushed pink. So he was actually asking.

_As your best friend_, she silently scolded herself, before brushing her hand over the screen, wiping it clean immediately. She snapped her slender fingers and words appeared.

* * *

><p>Leo was lounging in his couch, waiting for sleep to approach him, but it didn't. To his surprise, his Spiritual Connection rang. He thought Aries would be asleep by now, but it looked like she was willing to message him back immediately.<p>

He walked over to his dining table and picked up the tiny device that looked like a human cellular phone, before pressing a small button on it, allowing the holographic screen to zoom out to a comfortable reading level for him. He grinned as he read Aries obvious words.

_**Yes! I'm excited to see everyone. And we'll see Libra and Pisces!**_

He grinned, but his message held mock hurt.

_**And what of me? Your beloved Lion?**_

There were a few minutes of silence, until finally, the Connection let him know that Aries had responded.

_**You're so silly. I saw you a few days ago, and talked to you recently on Aquarius' phone. We never get to see other Celestial Spirits when they're owned by other masters unless it's the Centennial!**_

He let a small grin grace his lips. Of course… Aries was always caring like this. She was his every opposite; the caring, sweet, soft, kind Ram, versus him, the brash, proud, suave, heartbreaking Lion.

He could hardly wait to show her his surprise tomorrow.

_**Well, get some sleep, "silly". The Centennial's tomorrow, and you're going to need me to swoop in and ask you for a dance like the prince charming I am for you.**_

* * *

><p>Aries' face flamed as she read those words.<p>

_L- Leo, you idiot!_ She managed to think, even her thoughts squeaking shyly. _You can't say things like that!_

She swiftly snapped back a _**Good night!**_ before flinging herself onto the bed, desperately trying hard to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Leo's mouth dropped. Was this Aries?<p>

"Aries… you… you're…"

Aries lowered her head demurely, cheeks a rosy pink.

"You're _beautiful_," Leo finally managed to breathe out, eyes slightly dilated. "You're the most beautiful girl… no, _Spirit_… no, _being_, I have ever seen in my entire life. And it was a long life, you know."

She giggled, eyes sparkling. This was the moment she had been waiting for.

"But you're not the one I love."

And just like that, the lights in the ballroom of the Centennial shut down, so that there were only two spotlights focused on the two of them. So close, yet so distant.

"Wh- What are you-?"

"I'm sorry, but… you're beautiful. Kind of like the whores I'm used to seeing," Leo sighed, shaking his head sorrowfully. "I prefer a much more beautiful person like-"

"No-"

"-Lucy," he finished. "She's gorgeous, even when she doesn't put on all of this…"

He waved his hand, and suddenly, Aries realized what she was wearing. What was this? This wasn't a gorgeous dress, but a disgusting rag draped over her body. Jewelry? It was just a stupid rock. Her makeup… it looked like something a five year old would do, painted over her face.

"…but she still manages to look beautiful," Leo finished smoothly. "I'm sorry, but you're just another woman… no, _girl_, who's waiting to be conquered by me."

"N- No… please, Leo-"

"I never want to see you again."

* * *

><p>Aries woke up with a shriek, hands furiously grasping her shoulders, clutching to make sure she was still in her fluffy wool pajamas, and not the gross puke-colored cloth that she had been draped with in her dream. She released a breath, flopping back down onto her bed.<p>

_What am I so afraid of?_

But a tiny part of her brain already told her she knew what it was.

* * *

><p>"Yesssss…" Aquarius smirked. "That's what I'm talking about."<p>

Aries smiled nervously, fidgeting with her gloved hands. Virgo immediately placed her hands on top.

"Aries, you must not," she ordered, voice not lifting the tiniest bit. "If you do so, your hands might sweat, and if they sweat, you-"

"Okay, she gets it," Aquarius said crossly, turning to the now entirely petrified Aries. "All right, have your lines ready?"

"…lines?" Aries asked timidly. Aquarius gave her a stunned look.

"You don't mean to tell me you thought it would be that easy, just like that, did you?!"

"….what would…?"

"Your seduction plan!"

Aries choked. "For the _last_ time, I-!"

"All right, that's it," Aquarius interrupted. "We're going to have to come up with a plan _right now_. We have about two moon ticks until the ball starts. Let's go!"

"But-!"

"Preparations, Virgo!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

><p><em>Idea #1:<em>

"And… Action!"

Aries faltered as Virgo, er, _"Leo"_, approached her, the maid looking rather blank.

"Uh… hi, Leo?" Aries tried timidly.

"Hey, baby," Virgo's voice was suddenly deep and masculine, as she, er, _he_, draped his arm over the shocked Ram's shoulders.

"Wh- What are you-?"

"What do you say we ditch this party and go back to my place?" "he" smirked suggestively, before lowering his voice.

"I know something that will have you bleating out your little-"

"CUT!" Aquarius bellowed. "For crying out loud, Virgo! Be a little more realistic! This is the Spirit World, not a human porno!"

* * *

><p><em>Idea #2:<em>

"You don't know how it's done," Aquarius sniffed. "I'll show you."

She straightened her back and began to clear her throat, making loud 'Ah!' noises until it lowered to her satisfaction.

"All right… let's do this."

Aries timidly approached the "new" Leo.

"Um… hello, Leo."

"Aries!" "Leo" threw his hand out, one hand over his heart, his eyes closed in a form of undying admiration. "How spectacular you look, my darling! Say you'll be mine, forever!"

"W- Wait, Leo wouldn't-!"

"You must be mine, or I'll surely die!" he cried theatrically. "You are my only love!"

"But we _can't_ die, so-"

"_Be mine, I say!_"

"Eek!" Aries jumped as a large jet of water headed towards her and ended up shattering her cheap mirror.

"…um… oops," Aquarius said sheepishly. "Got a bit carried away by the acting."

* * *

><p><em>Idea #3:<em>

"I believe I now understand how I must behave," Virgo said stoically. "I am prepared."

"You ready, Aries?" Aquarius urged. "Remember, now we're going to test if you're able to tear Leo away from one of his flirting whores. I mean, one of the lower class Spirits. I mean, another woman."

"Oh, um… okay!"

"Hello, Aries."

"…hello, Leo."

"Oh, Leooooooooo!" Aquarius smiled flirtatiously. "My, my, have you been working out? I can practically _smell_ the muscle just rolling off of you, you handsome devil!"

"Is that Scorpio with the nereid Laomedeia over there I see?" Aries gasped.

"_What?! Oh, I __**knew**__ she liked him! I'll murder that tramp!_" Aquarius shrieked, whirling around.

There was a moment of silence.

"Oh… wait… right… acting… _cheap shot_!"

* * *

><p><em>Idea #4:<em>

"Don't worry, I'll just act less lovesick and more perverted," Aquarius nodded. "I got this."

"Hey, Aries, looking good," Aquarius, er, Leo smirked. "Someone help you with the dress?"

Aries relaxed. Although it wasn't spot on, this was more like the best friend she was used to.

"Oh, yes, Aquarius-"

"Oniiiiiiii-chan."

Aquarius and Aries _both_ froze as they turned to see Virgo in a very, very compromising and clothes less pose.

"Does Kitty want?" Virgo whispered seductively, hands barely covering her modesty.

"…"

"…"

"Dammit, Virgo!" Aquarius gritted out, holding her nose. "Even _I_ would be turned on by that! Stop it!"

Aries had already fainted clean away.

* * *

><p>Leo looked up at the sky. It was already almost time for the Centennial to start. The moon was inching towards the peak… and…<p>

"Leo!"

He turned to his best friend, face bright. She descended down the large, long regal stairs of the Spirit King's palace.

"Hey, Aries!" he called. Aries smiled as she slowly approached him, allowing him to see her entire form.

She had finally decided on a long, pure white gown of lace and silk, the bodice made of glittering silver. She would normally never choose a dress so mature, but Aquarius and Virgo had stirred some hope in her. Maybe with this sort of dress, Leo would see that she was no longer the childish best friend she always had been.

And draped around her neck was her hint: the fiery orange topaz that defined the being she desperately wanted to be seen by.

She looked up at him hopefully.

"Whoa… you look amazing, Aries!"

Aries looked up happily. But her smile faltered slightly when Leo simply gave her that dazzling smile again.

No loss of breath. No rapid blinking. No stuttering. He was still the same, cool, suave man as ever.

Still…

Amazing was a compliment. Amazing she could take.

"Th- Thank you," she murmured. "You look nice too."

Leo looked down, then grinned. "I'm just in my usual suit and tie."

"N- No you're not," she pointed out timidly. "The cuff links are new. And you changed ties."

Leo gave her a stunned look. "The cuff links were hard enough! How did you-?"

"Your tie is usually a solid red. There are light red lines running in these," Aries shook her head. "I know you, Leo."

He grinned. "Should have known better than to pull the wool over your eyes."

She couldn't help a giggle at the cheesy joke. Oh, this was bliss… just her and him… joking, as she felt glamorous and special, because his eyes were on no one but her. Until…

"Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot! I have a surprise for you!" he grinned broadly. She felt her heart quicken.

"Y- Yes?"

"Here!"

"Mou, don't just run off without me, Loke!"

Aries heart sank. Suddenly, all of Aquarius' and Virgo's efforts seemed like a waste. A waste, because _she_ was here. Here, clad in a gorgeous, Spirit-made Celestial gown of woven golden, sparkling stars.

"Ah, yes," Leo said gallantly, hand held over his heart. "Forgive me, fair master!"

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Stop that, you know I like just being called by my name."

"But masterrrr!" Leo whined childishly, pretending to be hurt. Aries already felt shafted to the side.

How could she ever think she could be glamorous when the beautiful, smart, _perfect_ Lucy-sama was their master? Aries forced those thoughts in the back of her mind. It was thanks to Lucy-sama she and Leo were able to meet again. It was thanks to their generous, kind, gorgeous master that she was no longer suffering.

"Hello, Aries!" Lucy said brightly, and Aries snapped back to attention.

"O- Oh, hello, Lucy-sama!" Aries managed out, forcing her tears to the recesses of her mind, as she attempted a weak smile. Leo barely noticed, his dazzling smile reserved only for Lucy.

And Aries realized, right then, that her nightmare had just come true.

* * *

><p>"That little <em>skank<em>," Aquarius swore under her breath, as she saw Lucy laughing at something Leo had said, the two of them dancing. "How _dare_ she come and crash the ball, and in such a freaking gorgeous dress? I swear, if she makes eyes at Scorpio next, there will be _hell_ to-"

Virgo silently thrust a glass of ambrosia to Aquarius, then glanced over at Aries. Aquarius took that moment to promptly shut up.

"They… They look good together, don't they?" the Ram spirit managed out, trying not to make it obvious she was holding back tears. After Lucy had appeared, the Lion spirit barely had two seconds to spare for her.

And then came Laomedeia… Larissa… Halimede… Thalassa… Galatea… Despina…

Aries could barely stand to watch as the Lion spirit purred, danced and flirted his way through each of them. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to throw things and attack and just _slap_ him silly. But she couldn't.

Of course she couldn't.

She was _Aries_. She didn't do things like that. And everyone knew it. She was such a coward.

Her train of thought was interrupted as Lucy plopped down next to her at the elegant bar, hand fanning herself.

"Phew! Seriously, that Loke never gets tired," she grinned, adjusting the lovely dress that had slipped down a fraction. Virgo got busy making a drink for her, as Aquarius began to draw herself up.

"Listen, you-"

"Aquarius?"

Aquarius froze.

"S- Scorpio!"

"Can we talk?"

Aquarius hesitated, until she saw Aries' expression.

_Go talk to him!_ She urged.

Aquarius waited a split second more, before shooting Aries a grateful and apologetic glance, and leaving the area with Scorpio.

"So… what's up with you?" Lucy asked brightly, not noticing Aries' dejected glance.

"O- Oh, I… I, um…"

"Hime-sama," Virgo announced. "Your drink."

Lucy gulped it down, eyes sparkling. "Delicious! What is it?"

"…perhaps it is best you do not know, Hime-sama."

"Well, make me another, please!" Lucy asked happily. "I think I'll go take Loke one!"

That did it. It was too much.

It was enough to know that he treasured the Celestial Mage over her (after all, what sane male _wouldn't_?), but it was too painful to see her happily acting like nothing was wrong. Aries had feelings too!

The Ram Spirit ran out, ignoring Lucy's confused questions. She didn't notice another pair of golden eyes, following her form in bemusement.

* * *

><p>Aries slid down the wall, feeling her emotions crumble.<p>

_Why_ was she so sensitive, _why_? Why did she have to be so overly sensitive, crying and bemoaning every little thing? She buried her face in her hands, only to snap back up when she heard something unfamiliar.

"Ohhh… Scorpio…"

Aries' entire face turned crimson. How could she have forgotten?! Aquarius and Scorpio had come down to this corridor to talk! …well, maybe not talk, apparently.

She felt a bloom of shame in her chest. This was something strictly private, and she had accidentally stumbled onto her friend and said friend's boyfriend getting passionate. She silently edged out… but where to go? Back to where she came from? To her surprise, before her very eyes, the wall panel to her left smoothly slid open, and she hastily clambered in, too worried about getting caught than worrying about where this strange panel led.

"Got lost?"

She stared. "Anteros?"

The handsome spirit gave her a roguish wink. "Wouldn't be good if you stumbled on them like this, would it?"

She hesitantly looked down.

"I… I suppose not."

Frankly, truth be told, she was slightly nervous to be in such an enclosed space with the spirit of mutual and unrequited love.

"Heard the two arguing. Bit silly, if you ask me," he shrugged. "They both mutually like each other, so I just had to… give them a little push. You know?"

"O- Oh. Of course," Aries relaxed slightly. "That was… nice of you."

"Anyways… what's a pretty lady like you doing here? Not that I mind," he grinned and Aries fought the impossible urge to blush.

"Um… Um, I'm sorry. I just… I was…"

"Trying to get away from a boyfriend?"

Her eyes widened. "N- No!"

"Hmm…" he tilted his head. "So you got this dressed up and gorgeous for yourself?"

Aries was about to respond, but suddenly realized what he had said.

_Gorgeous._

_He thinks I'm… He thinks I'm gorgeous?_

_Calm down, Aries! He's a spirit of love! He probably says things like this to girls all the time!_

_But still… no one else called me gorgeous tonight._

"Th- Thank you," she whispered, and he smiled.

"Whatever for?"

"You're… You're very kind," she said in a soft voice. He looked at her in surprise.

"First for me," he chuckled. "You must not have heard of my reputation."

She looked at him in confusion, and he shook his head.

"Forget it. Anyways, we'd better get out of here."

"O- Oh! Yes!"

The two headed down the small, cramped tunnel, Aries blindly following him.

* * *

><p>"Here we go…"<p>

Anteros hopped out of the exit, which was a small hole leading to right outside the palace walls next to the Southern Gate.

"Watch your st-"

"Eek!" Aries barely heard his warning before she plunged out of the hole, falling rapidly. Anteros barely managed to catch her, and the two fell back into a pile of fluffy pink wool.

"I- I'm so sorry!" Aries gasped, standing up and ordering the wool to push him into a standing position. "I… I should have, um, been more careful! I'm sorry!"

"That's… That's okay," Anteros looked around in confusion. "What's this?"

"I'm afraid it's mine," Aries said sheepishly. "My powers activate when they can tell I'm panicked. I didn't mean-"

"Hey, it saved my life," he joked. "I'm glad they were there. I'm glad you're you."

_I'm glad you're you._

Aries lowered her head. Anteros was a truly kind spirit, willing enough to tolerate her and even say these kind things to her…

"Anyways, I'll see you around..."

"O- Oh! I'm Aries, the Ram Spirit."

The male Spirit's eyes went from lighthearted and flirty to shocked.

"You're a Celestial Zodiac Spirit?!"

"Um..." she bowed her head. "I'm sorry."

Maybe he didn't like her after all.

"O- Oh, don't apologize!" he said hastily. "I just... I never thought a Celestial Spirit would _know_ me, much less talk to me."

"Well... we're required to know all the Lower Spirits," Aries informed him. "It's our final step of training as a Celestial Zodiac Spirit."

"...well, who knew," he laughed. "Well, okay, then, Aries-sama."

"Oh!" she protested. "Just... Just Aries is fine."

"Well, then, Just Aries... see you around," he winked and suavely jumped off the pile of wool. Only to land flat on his face.

"Ow," he managed to muffledly moan, as he heard the Ram spirit giggle behind him.

"Bye, Anteros."

* * *

><p>Aries didn't bother going back into the palace. Looking at the lights and festivity pouring out of the palace was making her head hurt, and she turned away, heading home.<p>

She silently showered and changed into her wool pajamas before sighing and flopping into bed. She turned over… and started when she heard a lion roar outside.

"…Leo…?"

* * *

><p>She opened the front door, to see Leo still in his ball attire.<p>

"Hey," he said casually, hand in his pocket. "What happened to you at the Centennial?"

Aries blinked, before lowering her head.

"I just… I grew tired, so I came home," she said lightly. He walked in (uninvited, as usual), and plopped down on her couch.

"Well, you missed the important part," he said seriously.

"What was that?" Aries kept her voice light, but if he had simply strained his ears and had less to drink that night, he would have heard the bitter tone in it.

_You proposing to Lucy-sama?_

"I danced with my best girl," he grinned. Aries gave him an unfathomable look.

"Oh did you?" she sighed. "Well lucky her."

"Yes… oh, wait, one thing."

"Hm?"

"It hasn't actually happened yet."

Before Aries could let out a confused sound, Leo immediately grabbed her hand and waist.

"Come on, Aries," he grinned. "Dance with me."

"B- But… music… clothes…"

"Who needs music?" Leo snorted. "We're Spirits, we live by our own rules."

"Says the one kicked out of the Spirit World for three years," Aries retorted, and he couldn't help a wry grin.

"Touché. And besides… I like these pajamas," he chuckled. "I'm the only one who's ever seen them, after all."

"Th- That's not true!" she retorted.

"Oh yeah?" he challenged, hands still on her small body. "Then who else?"

"…w- well… Virgo once burst in on me while I was changing."

"Were you in both?"

"…just the top," she admitted, cheeks burning. He smirked.

"Told you. Now come on… let's dance."

And so the Lion and the Ram slowly swayed to nothing but the rhythm of their own hearts, one of them clad in expensive, rumpled dancewear, the other in her fluffy wool pajamas.

He held her gently, a gentle smile gracing his face, unlike his usual flirty grin. This smile was relieved, relaxed… it was open to her.

_He_ was open to her.

It was undeniable now.

_I love you, Leo. I really love you._

* * *

><p>Anteros laid back in his bed, staring up at the thing that was dangling from his fingers. He had accidentally grabbed on to it that night, not realizing until too late, that it wasn't his.<p>

With a shrug, he clutched the orange topaz jewel in his hand before rolling over and falling asleep.


End file.
